


When it snows, my eyes become large

by escapetheneedforsleep



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Consensual tickling, I'm Sorry, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tickling, this is just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapetheneedforsleep/pseuds/escapetheneedforsleep
Summary: Troy just looked him in the eye and leaned in to kiss him again. Only this time, as their lips first made contact, Troy ever so slightly moved his hands against Abed’s sides where he was touching him. It wasn’t enough to elicit a laugh, or even a giggle from Abed, but it was definitely enough that Troy felt the tiny hitch in the kiss, and that he sensed Abed’s muscles tense underneath his fingertips. It wasn’t a real tickle. It was a warning of what was to come.
Relationships: Troy Barnes & Abed Nadir, Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	When it snows, my eyes become large

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just porn, you guys, so, um, sorry about that.

It was Saturday afternoon. Troy and Abed were on the floor of their blanket fort. They were not watching TV.

Troy was making his way down Abed’s chest, when Abed interrupted him by sitting up.

“Hey Troy?” 

“Yeah, Abed?” Abed seemed quiet. Usually, he was loud and clear in his speech, but right now his words were carefully planned out, and its worried Troy.

“So… I know that you already know that I like it… a lot, but I was thinking… I was wondering if you maybe wanted to tickle me… during sex?” 

Troy had tickled Abed upon request a couple of times before. The first time, Abed had been nervous and not known how to ask for it. But each time they had done it subsequently, Abed had grown more confident in his requests, even telling Troy where to go at times - although most of the time, Troy knew exactly where to go, because he was learning too.

“What? Really?”

“You don’t have to,” Abed hurried to interject, “But I’d really like it if you did, though,” he finished.

“No, um, yeah… sure!” Troy was pleasantly surprised by this, but he was confused as to why Abed thought he wouldn’t want to. “Why would I not be okay with that?”

“I don’t know…” Abed paused, thinking. “I think, I thought that you might find it weird that I’ve been asking you to tickle me at other times, and now I’m asking you to do it while we have sex, so maybe you would feel like I was taking advantage of you the other times? I need you to know that it’s not necessarily sexual, the other times have not been me taking advantage of you. But I want to try it during sex because I like it a lot. I hope that’s okay.” 

“Abed… Of course! I would never think you were taking advantage of me!” Troy felt weird, like he was simultaneously sad on Abed’s behalf, but at the same time he felt indignant that Abed would think like that. 

“Okay, that’s good.” Abed’s face relaxed. “I was worried about it, so I didn’t say anything before.”

Troy kissed him on the lips. Softly. They lingered there, and Troy fell back against Abed as they lay down again. The kiss quickly grew in intensity to where they had left off before. Abed turned his face away again, this time clearly against his own better judgement. 

“So, Troy, I just need confirmation, do you want to do it?” He paused again, “Now?” he clarified.

Troy just looked him in the eye and leaned in to kiss him again. Only this time, as their lips first made contact, Troy ever so slightly moved his hands against Abed’s sides where he was touching him. It wasn’t enough to elicit a laugh, or even a giggle from Abed, but it was definitely enough that Troy felt the tiny hitch in the kiss, and that he sensed Abed’s muscles tense underneath his fingertips. It wasn’t a real tickle. It was a warning of what was to come. And, most importantly, it was enough that Abed knew what the answer was. 

Abed made a tiny sound under Troy’s lips that let him know that he had understood. 

Troy kept his hands in the same position for a while, as he started moving down Abed’s body again. He lingered on one specific spot on his throat, that he knew to sometimes cause very great reactions. Troy’s eyes wandered to Abed’s face (or what he could see of it from his current position). He was already a mess. His eyes were closed, but his mouth was thrown open in a silent moan. Troy tried to get the moan out. As soon as he moved to his collarbone, he succeeded. It was almost inaudible, but it was definitely there, low in Abed’s throat, uncontrolled and beautiful. 

Troy decided to take this exact moment to flutter his hands against his side again, this time with a little more pressure and more methodically. The movement interrupted Abed’s moan with a higher-pitched gasp, and Troy smirked. He kept up the movement.

It wasn’t often that he got to be the dominant one. Usually Abed would take charge, and Troy had absolutely no problem with that, but on rare occasions like this one, he thoroughly enjoyed getting to see his boyfriend loose control completely; to see his face as he tried to keep everything inside, and getting to see him fail at it almost every time. 

“Troy,” Abed breathed. It was nearly a laugh. 

Troy was keeping his hands pressed against Abed’s ribs and sides, slowly moving each one in circles on his skin. Abed was squirming now, but, Troy noted, he was clearly also getting very aroused, as evidenced by the something hard pressing against Troy’s own stomach.

Troy’s mouth had found its way down to Abed’s ribcage. Abed noticed, to his own surprise (and slight dread), that the feeling of Troy’s mouth was slowly growing from one of pure pleasure into more ticklish territory, as Troy was moving his fingers faster and faster. 

He thought he might be laughing, but he wasn’t completely sure. He really liked what Troy was doing with his mouth, despite it now contributing to the mass of ticklish feelings that filled his nervous centers. Maybe he was moaning. Actually, all of the things Troy was doing were making Abed more and more desperate for him to move further down, but at the same time, he feared what sensations _that_ might bring. 

__Suddenly, a bolt of electricity shot through his upper body, and he yelled out, now struggling involuntarily to get away from the feeling. Troy had blown a raspberry on his ribs. The first time he had done this, it had been way too much for Abed. He had had to call an end to the game. The same rules always applied: Red means stop, yellow means slow down, green means go._ _

__By now, however, Abed had grown more accustomed to the feeling, and it had become one of his favorite things about their tickle sessions._ _

__Abed felt Troy’s hands move lower down, to his hips. _Oh._ _ _

__

__

____“Troy-” Okay, he was definitely laughing, Abed thought to himself. “Tro-oy! Troy pl- _ah_ pleas-HAA-”___ _

______Troy removed his mouth from Abed’s stomach to speak, “What is it Abed, what do you want?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Abed knew, that Troy had figured out that he liked it when Troy teased him with tickling. Abed also knew that this was the tone Troy used to tease him. He knew it was the one that he used to make him beg, if he had to. He regretted speaking up. He looked down to see Troy’s face, and sure enough, he was smirking up at him, like someone might do when they know they have the upper hand. The hands on his hips were moving very slowly. Troy was waiting for an answer._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Just, please- please… can you please touch me?” Abed breathed out._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I am touching you, Abed.” Troy was still smirking. _Fuck.____ _ _ _

________“That’s not-” But Abed didn’t get the words out. The hands were moving again, and troy had put his mouth beck on his lover stomach, nibbling at the skin, and Abed almost screamed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Abed thought that Troy must have been doing this for over half an hour. He had realized that he was almost painfully hard, and he was still wearing his skinny jeans._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He would have given in and told Troy what he needed - if he could get the words out. But as it was now, he could only yell out the words “NO!” and “PLEASE!” and those were not getting what he needed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________After about five minutes of Troy moving his ticklish fingers and his ticklish mouth in the same ticklish spots, he seemed to take some mercy on Abed, and he slowed down the movements considerably to let Abed catch his breath._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Troy please- my pants- please!” was all Abed got out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Again, Troy seemed to take mercy on him, and Abed thanked whoever was up there, because he moved his hands from Abed’s hips to unbutton his now very, very tight jeans. Abed breathed out a sigh of relief beneath his heavy breathing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He raised his hips to help Troy, who pulled them down to his thighs, where from he sat up and started pulling very slowly from the bottom of the pants-leg. He pulled down a little bit of each leg at a time, and as he freed Abed’s legs, he trailed the fingers of his other hand on the skin that was revealed. At a normal time, this would not have tickled at all, in fact, it would probably have been pretty tame in Abed’s eyes - but as it was, Abed’s nerves were on edge, and every little touch on his body made him squirm under Troy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________By the time Abed’s legs were finally out of his jeans, he was reduced to giggles. Troy leaned back down over him and kissed up his left leg._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Once again, this tickled, but it was much more in line with what his mouth had felt like earlier. Abed really needed Troy to touch him _right now _.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Troy,” he breathed, for what must be the hundredth time that night, he thought, “please, I- I need you to touch me!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Troy looked up at Abed’s face. His eyes and nose were scrunched up in what looked like ticklish agony (which Troy knew was actually ticklish pleasure), but his mouth was open wide. Troy thought he looked as if he was about to sing a song that was too heartbreaking to keep his eyes open for. His heart leaped at the sight. He decided to grant him his wish._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He trailed his fingers one time over Abed’s stomach and as he got to the waistband of his boxers, he traced the skin along it to his sides before pulling them down. To his knees. He decided to leave them there for now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Without saying a word, he took the head of Abed’s cock into his mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Abed made a sound that Troy had never heard him make before. It was something between a whine, a moan and a hiccup. Then, Abed was laughing again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Before Abed could get too used to the feeling of just Troy’s mouth, Troy reached his hand up to scratch tickles at the soft skin just below Abed’s bellybutton._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Abed went ballistic. Troy was trying his best to keep his mouth on just the head of his cock while he was squirming and bucking underneath him. He could feel Abed already close to orgasm, but he wasn’t done yet. He took his mouth off and instead went to kiss the inside of his left thigh while he moved his free hand to tickle the other._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Abed didn’t know what to make of all the sensations he was getting. He was somewhere in-between heaven and hell, laughing and crying, but at the same time, he never wanted it to stop._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The moment he realized that even Troy’s mouth on his cock tickled him at this point, he had lost all control he had had left. At this point he didn’t know if he could have used the safe word even if he wanted to, but luckily, he did not._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________When Troy had pulled off him, he wanted to tell him not to stop, _“Please, I’m so close, please let me come!” _but the only word he seemed to be able to say was Troy’s name.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Then his mouth returned. This time, though, it didn’t just stay on the head, it swallowed him whole. Once, twice, Troy bobbed his head, and his hands had returned to his hips, drawing the same circles as earlier._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The volcano that had been building inside of Abed, erupted. He laughed and moaned, and he didn’t hear any of it. All he could feel were Troy’s hands and his mouth and what felt like all of his nerves exploding at once. And it kept going until he felt himself collapse on the floor of the blanket fort, spent, exhausted and unable to move a muscle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________A moment passed, and he felt a warm washcloth on his stomach, then something warm covering his body. A duvet. Then someone curling up behind him, gently stroking his hair and wrapping his arm around his waist. He didn’t open his eyes - and before he could catch himself, he drifted off to sleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> The characterization in this one might have gone out the window completely, so don't mind that 😅
> 
> All feedback, comments and kudos are always welcome!


End file.
